


The North in the King

by Tish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Jonmund, Jormund, Large Cock, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Size Kink, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Thanks to Tormund, Jon finds the Real North within him.





	The North in the King

All through his journey North, Jon kept the same expression on his face – somewhat of a cross between a slapped arse and a kicked puppy. But now, in amongst the snow and ice of the True North, he smiled. He was home.

He saw the small, ramshackle hut just below the rise and the question mark of smoke wafting from the wonky chimney into the cold, blue sky and drank in the sight.

 

The next thing he knew he was sent flying onto his back and he had a face full of direwolf tongue and an earful of happy whining.

“Ghost!” Jon's splutter turned into a hearty laugh as Ghost's tail thudded against his legs. He wrapped his arms in the thick fur and hugged him close. “Yes, I'm glad to see you, too.”

As Ghost kept on nuzzling against him, Jon tried to move, but it was hopeless. “Ghost, let me up now. Please?” He groaned as Ghost slumped on top of him, pinning him down. “I'd be worried about freezing to death out here, but you're so warm. Too warm.”

Jon could see himself lying trapped under Ghost all night, so he wriggled sideways, rolling slightly, and then he was free. He stood up, wiping his wet face as Ghost sat up to lean against him.

 

Suddenly, he was sent barrelling down to the ground again and looked up to see animal skins and ginger-hair framing a maniacal grin blocking his view of the world. He wheezed as Tormund started laughing, the sound booming in his ears. “Am I going to spend all night on my back?”

“No, you'll be face down sometimes, or on your knees,” Tormund said as he leered down at Jon.

Stunned, Jon opened and closed his mouth like a landed fish, trying to process the images that flashed through his mind. He felt a rush of blood to his cock as he was lifted up and hugged close, almost disappearing into Tormund's animal skins.

 

Tormund then lifted him up and over his shoulder to march back to the shack. “So, this is how you welcome a long-lost friend?” Jon gurgled as he clung on.

“Or a short-lost lover,” Tormund replied as he hefted Jon down onto what passed for a bed and started undressing him.

“You trying to freeze my balls off, Tormund?” Jon protested as he pulled a blanket over himself.

Tormund threw some more wood on the fire and winked at Jon. “Don't worry, I'll warm them back up.”

As he climbed onto the bed, Tormund pulled Jon close, kissing him roughly, his other hand surprisingly gentle as it roamed Jon's bare skin. Jon moaned at the mix of heat and cold, Tormund's big, cold hand quickly warming up as it headed south. Eyes snapping open, Jon yelped as Tormund found Jon's cock.

Tormund grinned with joy as he fondled Jon. “I do like a tiny pecker. The only thing better than a big woman is a tiny man!”

 

Jon gasped again as Tormund expertly pulled and pummelled his cock, his whole body settling over Jon, trapping the warmth between them. As Jon threw back his head and cried out softly, Tormund leaned in to lick and kiss his throat, suckling at his skin down to his chest and back up again. Jon tentatively put a hand up to stroke Tormund's hair, pushing back the waves and raking his fingers along his beard. His whole body jerked upwards as Tormund's mouth reached his cock, tongue reaching around to his ball sack as he swallowed him whole.

Jon spluttered incoherently as he felt his shaft stiffen and start to spill pre-cum, and he grasped Tormund's hair harder as as felt Tormund's happy growl of laughter thunder through his skin. He felt his eyes start to roll back as Tormund's tongue roughly licked up and down, then roll under the head, his head bobbing down and up faster with every stroke. It was too much for Jon, and he gave a strangled groan as he came, his heart thudding as though it could launch from his chest.

He very nearly came again as Tormund lifted his head to leer at Jon, his tongue darting out to lick away some come from his lips and chin. He slumped back weakly as Tormund's tongue took another trip up Jon's body, kissing and nibbling at his nipples and back to his throat.

When Tormund reached his face again, Jon pulled him close to kiss him, finding the taste of his own body a little strange, but oddly satisfying. “I should repay you,” he said sleepily.

“Think you can get it in?” Tormund's expression was quizzical, but amused as he shuffled himself around and undid his clothing.

“I think I get the idea,” Jon began, before stuttering off into silence as Tormund unfurled his cock. He blinked, unable to tear his eyes from it. “That's fucking huge!”

“I haven't got started yet,” Tormund's voice was passionate and low as he slowly stroked along its length, eyes locked on Jon as Jon stared at it.

 

Jon lunged forward, hands grasping for purchase as he wrapped his mouth around the head, pushing his tongue along it, daring himself to take it deeper. Tormund let him take it, gently placing his own hand at the back of Jon's head to finger his curls.

Jon's eyes widened as the cock grew, but he gamely kept it in his mouth, sliding his tongue along it as he gradually got it deeper and deeper.

“Don't have to gobble it all at once, take it as easy as you need,” Tormund gently soothed, his voice starting to strain, his eyes sparkling in the firelight.

A little short of breath, Jon pulled back to pause, letting the cock rest against his cheek. Tormund was lying on his side, his arm propping his head up, with the silliest grin over his face as he watched Jon.

Tormund leaned forward conspiratorially. “You're very good at this, are you sure all you little crows weren't sucking and fucking each other blind all night in your little nest?”

Jon swallowed a guffaw as Tormund's cock twitched against his cheek. “No. At least, I assume I wasn't invited to the orgies.”

“So you've never had that little crow hole filled yet, eh?” Tormund almost sat up in surprise.

“Yet?” Jon yelped as he started a little in alarm, and rather more aroused curiosity.

 

Tormund simply furrowed his brow and tilted his head down in what he thought was a very sexy gesture. Jon's response was to stare at Tormund's still erect pecker and wonder how it could fit.

“How do you,” Jon paused to find the words, flummoxed. “You know, get it in?”

Tormund's cock wobbled as he laughed. “Spit. Or a bit of oil usually helps. Some even like it dry and rough.”

Jon stared at the pan by the fire. “Oil? You going to cook my arse or fuck it?”

“I thought you'd never ask!” Tormund laughed as he rolled Jon over. “Arse up, face down? Face to face? Or I could do you upside down if you like.”

Jon lay there silent, a stunned expression on his face as he tried to figure everything out. He finally smiled. “I want to look at you.”

“And everyone thinks I'm an ugly fucker,” Tormund said with pride as he quickly rolled off the bed and grabbed the small flask of oil.

 

Jon lay hunched against his elbows and watched as Tormund poured a little oil on his fingers and, picking up one leg, poked it up Jon's arse. The oil felt warm and Jon softly moaned as Tormund massaged it inside him. Still holding Jon's leg, he eased himself on top of him and guided his huge cock slowly inside. Jon inhaled sharply, before relaxing as Tormund set a slow, gentle pace, not going in too deep. The rest of Tormund's cock rubbed against Jon's inner thigh, slowly building enough friction to feel good, yet not enough to burn. He shifted position a little, his balls rolling against where Tormund's cock was thrusting, sending a steadily building sensation through him. He threw his other leg over Tormund's shoulder, trying to take him deeper inside, wanting to feel his entire length within him. He kissed him as Tormund slowly sped up, still not going any deeper.

“Harder,” Jon gasped, almost breathless.

“Not yet.” Tormund's voice was low against his cheek, his skin almost burning him.

Jon almost bit his lip to keep him from begging. “Faster. Please.”

“Just a little, little crow,” Tormund said as he pulled almost out, then pushed back in, barely faster than before.

Frustrated, Jon growled and grabbed Tormund's arse, trying to pull him in. “Feels like grabbing a tree trunk,” he said as he slapped it.

“Oh, he likes climbing trees, does he?” Tormund laughed as he fondled Jon's cock. “I'm going to fuck you while I'm walking around. You'll have to hang on tight. I'll hold onto you by that beautiful little twig and acorns.”

Jon let out a deep moan, his back arching as he writhed under Tormund. Jon shivered as Tormund slipped a hand underneath him, cupping his arse as he carefully slid deeper inside and stayed there, watching Jon's face as he clenched around the big man's cock.

Tormund played with Jon's cock, delighted as it grew a little and swung to the side under the gentle torment of his huge hands. He lifted Jon's arse a little higher, still rammed deep inside him, not moving, smiling infuriatingly at the frustrated pleading in Jon's eyes.

Tormund gently pressed somewhere under Jon's cock and he came, spurting onto Tormund's hand. He tasted it, wiping it down his face and over his chest, then resumed his slow, deep fucking.

After the brief respite of coming, frustrated lust came flooding back over Jon. “How- how long?”

“You know how long my pecker is, you've had a really good close look at it,” Tormund answered teasingly.

“No! How long can you last?” Jon's laughter was half delirious as he pawed at Tormund's thighs.

“Bored of me already? Right, I'll go to sleep,” Tormund said flatly, preparing to withdraw.

Joan grabbed him with a moan. “No! Tormund, you bastard!”

“Always thought _he_ was the bastard?” Tormund said to Ghost.

Jon pulled the furskin blankets over him a little more. “Ghost! How long have you been there?”

Ghost simply yawned and lay down near the fire, still watching them.

“Must be hungry. Think he wants a bone,” Tormund said innocently.

“I'll be skin and bones by the time you finish,” Jon replied pointedly.

“I'll have to make sure you always have something to put in your mouth,” Tormund said with a laugh as he started to slowly thrust again.

“We need to find the cave with the hot springs, so I can scrub your back and eat you whole,” Jon whispered drowsily as he started to drift off, the rhythm lulling him to sleep.

“Don't fall asleep yet, I want to see your face when I – oh, that's it!” Tormund's voice was so gentle and surprisingly soft, it made Jon open his eyes again as Tormund came.

Jon felt Tormund slowly pull out, his cock softening but still filling him up. A trail of come slid over his thigh and abdomen as Tormund moved up along Jon's body to smother him in new kisses.

“You've had the True North in you now, little crow,” Tormund said as he leered down at Jon.

From his place asleep by the fire, Ghost cocked an ear and opened an eye as Jon groaned, then laughed sleepily.

"Welcome home, lad," Tormund said as he kissed Jon to sleep.

 


End file.
